Typical procedures for analyzing biological materials, such as nucleic acid, involve a variety of operations starting from raw material. These operations may include various degrees of cell purification, lysis, amplification or purification, and analysis of the resulting amplified or purified product.
As an example, in DNA-based blood tests the samples are often purified by filtration, centrifugation or by electrophoresis so as to eliminate all the non-nucleated cells. Then, the remaining white blood cells are lysed using chemical, thermal or biochemical means in order to liberate the DNA to be analyzed.
Next, the DNA is denatured by thermal, biochemical or chemical processes and amplified by an amplification reaction, such as PCR (polymerase chain reaction), LCR (ligase chain reaction), SDA (strand displacement amplification), TMA (transcription-mediated amplification), RCA (rolling circle amplification), and the like. The amplification step allows the operator to avoid purification of the DNA being studied because the amplified product greatly exceeds the starting DNA in the sample.
The procedures are similar if RNA is to be analyzed, but more emphasis is placed on purification or other means to protect the labile RNA molecule. RNA is usually copied into DNA (cDNA) and then the analysis proceeds as described for DNA.
Finally, the amplification product undergoes some type of analysis, usually based on sequence or size or some combination thereof. In an analysis by hybridization, for example, the amplified DNA is passed over a plurality of detectors made up of individual oligonucleotide probe fragments that are anchored, for example, on electrodes. If the amplified DNA strands are complementary to the probes, stable bonds will be formed between them and the hybridized probes can be read by observation by a wide variety of means, including optical, electrical, mechanical, magnetic or thermal means.
Other biological molecules are analyzed in a similar way, but typically molecule purification is substituted for amplification and detection methods vary according to the molecule being detected. For example, a common diagnostic involves the detection of a specific protein by binding to its antibody or by a specific enzymatic reaction. Lipids, carbohydrates, drugs and small molecules from biological fluids are processed in similar ways.
The discussion herein has been simplified by focusing on nucleic acid analysis, in particular DNA amplification, as an example of a biological molecule that can be analyzed using the devices of the invention. However, as described above, the invention can be used for any chemical or biological test.
The steps of nucleic acid analysis described above are currently performed using different devices, each of which presides over one part of the process. The use of separate devices decreases efficiency and increases cost, in part because of the required sample transfer between the devices. Another contributor to inefficiencies are the large sample sizes, required to accommodate sample loss between devices and instrument limitations. Most importantly, expensive, qualified operators are required to perform the analysis. For these reasons a fully integrated micro-device would be preferred.
Integrated microreactors of semiconductor material are already known. For example, publication EP1161985 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,710,311 et seq) describes a microreactor and the respective manufacturing process suitable for making an integrated DNA-amplification microreactor.
According to this process, a substrate of monocrystalline silicon is etched in TMAH to form a plurality of thin channels; then an epitaxial layer is grown on top of the substrate and of the channels. The epitaxial layer closes at the top the buried channels and forms, together with the substrate, a semiconductor body.
The surface of the semiconductor body is then covered with an insulating layer; heating and sensing elements are formed on the insulating layer; inlet and outlet apertures are formed through the insulating layer and the semiconductor body and connect the surface of the structure so obtained with the buried channels. Then, a covering structure accommodating an inlet and an outlet reservoir is formed or bonded on the structure accommodating the buried channels.
The above solution has proven satisfactory, but does not allow separation of the samples because the channels are connected in parallel through the common input and outlet reservoirs. However, in some applications there is need for separating the channels from each other and from the outside environment, both for preventing evaporation and for preventing cross-contamination between channels.
Therefore, the aim of the present invention is to provide a microreactor and a manufacturing process overcoming the drawbacks of the known solution.